


维纳斯迷恋

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, 残肢迷恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 威尔发现自己着迷于残月支，以及十分期待把汉尼拔月支解做成人木昆的那一天。汉尼拔知道他的野心，也同样期待给予对方最真诚的绝望。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	维纳斯迷恋

一切从汉尼拔被切掉的无名指说起。  
威尔站在男人的旁边，观察着他的表情，发现这个人的疯癫已经烂进了骨头里，竟变成蛮不讲理的天赋了。  
汉尼拔坐在赌桌前，手指漫不经心地转着圆形的筹码，偶尔用手掌撑着下巴，努着嘴唇低笑几声。有时候黑色的瞳孔会微微地扩散，他在走神，举手投足之间的傲慢也变得坦诚。但他不耐烦的时候最有趣，会故意等上几秒才会回应对方，以此来隐晦地、阴暗地羞辱对方。  
于是威尔总喜欢在这种时候去打扰他。  
在新一轮加注的时候，威尔吻了他的嘴角。那是一个浅尝辄止的吻，甚至毫无情欲，但周围的人群里仍然充斥着或龌龊或下流的嗤笑。  
——汉尼拔因此输了一根无名指，他用匕首干净利落地截断了它，费了不小的力气，但切口干净又漂亮，然后将它扔进了盛满冰块的杯中，与那充实的头脑相比他的情绪空空如也，冷淡得仿佛那根本不是他身体的一部分。  
威尔则被那只变得不再完整的手掌迷住了。它丢失了一部分，渗出红色的血液，染黑了绿色的桌布，被草草包扎起来。人类对任何因缺失而变得畸形的肉体，都会产生不适或呕吐感，威尔也不例外。但好笑的是，他勃起了。  
他对着那残缺的、血肉模糊的手，勃起了。  
威尔沉浸在黄色与红色的狂想里，直到被拉扯着头发，左脑撞在冷硬的赌桌上，发出一声不大不小的闷响。痛疼从颅骨弥漫至全身，脊椎也为之颤栗，他不得不跪在地上，倚靠着桌沿支撑着摇晃的身体。他的头一定破了个口子，粘稠的血液浸湿了他发根，那头卷发终于听话地贴在他不自量力的脑袋瓜上。圆睁的目中蓄满廉价的眼泪，那两颗蓝色的玻璃球仰望着汉尼拔的下颌，射出浓郁至极的恶毒。  
好吧。  
威尔钻到了桌子底下，掰开汉尼拔的双腿，将漂亮的脸蛋儿倚靠在对方的大腿内侧。汉尼拔睨了他一眼，并没有理会。他们彼此深知对方的恶劣，因此谁也不肯放过对方。  
所有人都知道他们在做什么，但谁在乎呢，这里可是拉斯维加斯。  
一起下地狱吧。  
威尔解开汉尼拔的裤子，裸露出安静的性器。他将那根软绵绵、微凉的阴茎送入口中，含住了根部，舌头与它缱绻纠缠，不消片刻，那变得硬邦邦的玩意儿就在口中胀大成一根结实的撬棍了，牢牢实实地杵在喉咙深处。龟头卡在食管前，他艰难地吞咽着自己的口水，并保持冷静的呼吸，才能抑制住激烈的干呕。他发现做这种事情可比挨操难受多了，他毫不怀疑这根该死的肉茎足以让他窒息。  
威尔藏起了尖利的牙齿，用柔软湿润的唇肉裹附着的阴茎，收紧下颚有规律地吸吮着。他闭起眼睛，侍奉着它的主人，动情而专注，他仿佛在做更加圣洁高贵的事，而不是跪在阴暗的角落里给男人口鸡巴。  
男人的腿卡住威尔的肩膀，大腿内侧的肌肉因为用力而微微颤抖着，威尔放松了力量，小心翼翼地试探着后退，他可不想接住那一泡精液。但猝不及防地被一只手掌按住后脑，那根鸡巴用恨不得操进他气管的力量捅进了他的喉咙深处。他的呼吸被夺去了瞬息，周围的一切声音都离他而去。精液呛入鼻腔，他狼狈地吞咽、咳嗽，但嘴里仍然残留着不少乳色的黏液，他同时听见荷官兴奋刺耳的叫喊声，但他并不在乎。在男人的注视下，他扬起头，张开饱满的唇，露出水红的口穴，灵巧的舌头顺着牙齿轻轻舔了一圈，喉结轻轻滚动了几下。  
汉尼拔将威尔的卷发拢到耳后，言不由衷地赞叹，“Good dog.”  
后来那根手指被接了回去，完好如初，除了那一圈嫩粉色的新肉，衔接着威尔未完的妄想。他握着那只手，亲吻着宛如誓约的伤疤，毫不掩饰地袒露着自己对汉尼拔卑劣的企图。而年长的男人则撇去了一切虚伪的情绪，徒留最原始的残忍，笑容里回报着最真诚的兽欲。  
如果神不再是神，而是脆弱的、衰老的、任人欺辱的肉躯凡胎罢了？  
那便等着吧。  
维纳斯不是虚无缥缈的海上神女，只是一颗于凡人手掌中亵玩的残珠。


End file.
